fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leith Destrellas
History Leith was found as a newborn child outside of the Temple of the Heavens by a pair of priests who were on night watch. There was a knocking on the temple doors which alerted the priests. They opened the doors to find Leith within a wicker basket on the steps. She was wrapped in a white cloth with a note explaining that the mother was sick and alone, unable to care for the child anymore. The two priests searched for the mother but to no avail. They brought the child into the temple, where it was decided that the whole temple would raise the child in the mother's stead. Leith grew up as a bright young girl, eager to learn the arts of her adoptive family, and dedicated her time outside of schooling to the study of the heavens. In time she was taught by the priests of magical properties that the stars and constellations represented and how to use them. As she grew older, the whole temple began to realize just how strong of an understanding of the heavens Leith had when she was tested by the priests when her manipulation of magic began to grow. She was able to outperform all expectations of her and rose a victor to any challenge given to her. As she had grown up, Leith was given the note from her mother to keep in hopes that one day she could go out and find what had happened to her mother. As her 17th birthday approached, Leith became preoccupied with the thoughts of her mother, prompting concern from those who raised her. They asked her if she wanted to go out to search for answers. Leith was nervous, but after a few days of deep thought, she decided it was time for her to go. As a parting and birthday gift, the temple gave her two presents she keeps to this day. One, a sapphire pendant necklace that could double as a sextant, and two, a hooded travel cloak to keep her warm and safe as she traveled. There was a great feast in honor of Leith's departure. Many hugs were given and many tears were shed. As the sun rose on the day of her 17th birthday, Leith left the temple and began her journey into the world. Appearance Leith has a toned look about her, but she doesn't have the look of a body builder either. She was born with white hair and sapphire eyes that reflect the night sky. She likes to wear light colored sundresses, flats, and a blue semi-reflective cloak. She is usually seen wearing her sapphire and obsidian pendant and her gold arm bands. If it is a special occasion, Leith will wear her ceremonial gold and sapphire tiara. Personality Leith was born with a peaceful, inquisitive soul. She would much rather enjoy her time learning about the world and the heavens then making a name for herself. She is a sucker for a challenge, as she takes on competitions and jobs with enthusiasm if they interest her. Leith spends most of her time either meditating, training, or studying, but has gotten better about relaxing when she needs to thanks to her guild mates. Magic and Abilities Non-Magic Abilities Attunement with nature: '''Leith was raised within the temple to respect and revere nature, learning how to live in harmony with it. She has learned to study her surroundings to an expert level and can track a target as quickly, efficiently, and stealthily as any top tier predator. When she isn't needing to hunt, Leith can also read the land for the best possible places to rest, away from fresh animal tracks and possible dangers while keeping herself and others close to water and food sources. '''Peak Physical Fitness: '''Leith has taken part of physical training exercises daily from childhood to now outside of her education and magical studies. From her training, Leith has pushed herself to her peak flexibility, strength, and agility. She spends about 2-3 hours every morning for physical training before she does anything else to stay at her peak fitness level. She does take days off here and there when she isn't feeling well or is taking part with missions, challenges, or battles. Leith does spend an hour or so on these off days to stretch herself when possible so she can stay flexible and to keep everything within her body loose and ready to go. '''Innocent Charm: '''Leith is guilty of having something called an innocent charm. She has the ability to use her charm to get information or items for free or at a reduced cost, as well as taking herself out of unfavorable situations. This charm comes from her natural innocent look and personality. At first glance, Leith looks to be a young and meek young woman, and she uses that to her advantage. Her charm doesn't always work out in her favor, so she falls back onto her physical abilities and lays out those who are bothering her or won't oblige her requests. '''Amplified Senses: '''From her years of training and education, Leith has been able to amplify her senses to a greater degree of accuracy than that of a normal human. Her five main senses are roughly doubled while her extrasensory abilities are tripled. With the increase in the extrasensory abilities, Leith can reflexively move to protect herself from harm much sooner than a normal human. '''Fencing: '''Leith's blade training was fairly diverse, ranging from daggers, long swords, spears, and many others. Leith decided to focus and master the ways of the long sword. She was one of the best in the temple when she left, but Leith continues to train her skills in an effort to stay proficient in the case of meeting someone of her skill level or higher. Even though Leith focus mainly on fencing when it comes to blades, it doesn't mean she can't fight with all types of blades, so trying to go after her with a short blade and watch it be turned on you faster than you could say your own name. '''Archery: '''One of the many skills Leith learned as a child was archery for hunting prey, be them human or otherwise. Her skill as a marksman is proficient, letting her hit her targets with a near-deadly accuracy. When she is hunting, Leith can make a kill shot every time unless something alerts her or the animal. While tracking a target, Leith is able to land a crippling shot limiting their mobility nine times out of ten. Magical Abilities '''Magical Aura: '''From years of refinement and training of her magical reserves, Leith has grown powerful enough to emit a magical aura constantly if she wanted without exhausting her reserves. Her magical aura adds a secondary defense for her person during combat. The aura is used to absorb and disperse energy that comes in contact with the aura. Leith's aura shines sapphire with white sparks traveling along it at random intervals to represent the shooting stars. '''Magical Enforcement: By infusing her aura into weapons and armor, Leith can strengthen the defensive and offensive capabilities of her armors. The weapons are able to withstand stronger attacks when used in a defensive fashion, while simultaneously can attack with a larger impact and cut through aura based defenses. Immense Magical Power: Leith has grown strong over the years from her daily training and focusing of her magic through meditation. Leith has enough magic reserves to last her through several large battles without exhausting herself fully. Some mages take the time to activate their "second origin" of magic within themselves, but Leith decided as a young mage to naturally grow her strength to match or surpass those who have a second origin activation. Seal Stacking: '''This technique is basically explained by the name. With practice, a user of Stellar Seals will be able to use multiple different seals at once by stacking casting them at the same time. This technique can be achieved by either casting different seals from both hands or casting two seals, one on top of the other for the same effect. The former technique is the easier to learn, but harder to implement if the user is not ambidextrous. A user of this technique can use multiple different seals at once but this has drawbacks as well. The first drawback is that the user will use up their magical reserves more quickly. The second is that the more different seals used, the less power and accuracy each seal can achieve. Stellar Seals Training/ focusing spell: '''Polaris: The Polaris seal is used as means of training and attuning one's body to the stars' energy. This spell is used by placing the seal on the floor and having the user sit in its center and meditate. The seal focusing the energy from the star Polaris, making it attainable for the user to see and manipulate. To know that the seal is working and that a mage is actually compatible with this magic, the mage must focus Polaris' energy and make a miniature version of Ursa Minor constellation in front of them with starlight. Once this is achieved, the user can continue on to more advanced seals. This seal is recommended to be used at beginning of training sessions of a way to refocus the user's connection with the stars. Basic Attack Spells: Aquarius: The Aquarius seal is a combat spell that is cast from the user's hands or from any surface. The spell begins by casting a magic seal with the Aquarius constellation within its center. The seal then releases a deluge of water towards the target from the direction the seal is pointing. The water will fire with a range of up to fifty feet before losing its velocity and falling to the ground from gravity. The seal is broken once the caster decides to release the seal by closing their fist from where they cast the seal. Andromeda: '''The Andromeda seal is an entrapment spell that can be placed and used on any surface. The seal is cast wherever the user places his or her hand on an object. This spell can be placed in multiple locations before the seals activate. Once the seals are activated, chains of starlight emerge and enrapture around the target, squeezing them into submission. The more seals that are placed before activation determines the cumulative strength of the chains. The chains can be used to suspend the target or hold them against another object like a wall or the floor. The chains can be dispersed by the user by dispelling one of the original seals. '''Virgo: '''The Virgo seal is an area effect spell that can be placed on any surface. The spell is cast by the user firing a magic seal with Virgo's constellation within its center from their palm towards the intended surface or is placed with the user's palms on the intended surface. Once the spell is activated, the seal's cause wherever they are placed to become unstable and collapse in on itself. This spell is useful to collapse structure or to create pitfalls to hurt the intended target. The seals can be dispelled by the caster by touching one of the original seals of this spell. '''Taurus: '''The Taurus seal is a combat seal that is fired from the user's hands. The spell begins when the user creates a magic circle with the Taurus constellation within its center from their palm pointed to the intended target. From the magic seal a head of a bull with large horns made out of starlight is formed. The construct of the bull is then fired towards the target in hopes of impalement. The bull's head will continue to follow the target until it strikes and impales them, it strikes another object unintentionally or is dispersed by the caster. Advanced Spells: '''Aquila: '''The Aquila seal is a combat seal that is fired from the user's hands. The spell begins when the user creates two magic seals from both hands and bring them together, combining them. Then by pulling them apart, expanding the magic seal, a construct of an eagle made of pure electricity will aim for the heart of the target, electrocuting them as they pass through with a current equivalent to a lightning bolt. This spell can be used to pass through multiple targets unless it is grounded. '''Draco: '''The Draco seal is a dual combat spell and area effect spell. To use this spell, the Draco constellation seal is cast from the hands of the user, with a second larger seal appearing on the desired target surface. Once activated, the surface seal instantly frosts over anything within a fifty-foot radius of the seal's center. This seal is instantaneous and does not have a need to be dispelled. The original seal from the user's hands then fires a blast of ice particle to their intended target in an effort to freeze them in place. This seal will dispell once the user closes their palms into a fist. '''Phoenix: '''The Phoenix seal is a combat seal that is fired from the user's hands. The spell begins when the user creates two magic seals from both hands and bring them together, combining them. Then by pulling them apart, expanding the magic seal, a construct of a phoenix made of fire is released towards the target. The Phoenix construct will track the target, turning into a fifty-foot fireball as it strikes the target. The fireball will continue to burn as long as it is in contact with the target or until the user of the seal decides to dispel the seal by closing their palms. '''Norma: The Norma seal is a combat spell that affects the user. The spell is activated by both hands casting the seal. The spell can be used on themselves or others. The seal after activation cycles around and through an object quickly, leaving behind a white aura that can neutralize any magic that comes in contact with it. When cast on a user, the spell is usually limited to their hands or weapons they are using as a defense against attacks. When used on an object, this spell can be used to neutralize an enclosed space or a small throwable or fireable object (like an arrow), to pierce a target and temporarily limit or negate their magical abilities. Supplementary Spells/ Non- Combat: Chameleon: '''The chameleon seal is a supplementary spell used for stealth. The user casts this spell by placing their palm on their chest or an allies chest, placing a seal with the Chameleon constellation within it onto their body. This spell is used to camouflage the user and allies from the view of others. If the recipients of this seal move too jaggedly, a distorted look will come from where their body is, so the users must move smoothly to avoid detection. This seal is dispelled by the original user when they place their hand on their own chest, repeating the seal, dispelling all of the seals they had placed previously. '''Corona Borealis: The Corona Borealis seal is a supplementary spell that has an area effect. The user casts a seal with the constellation from their palm pointing up. From the seal, a ring of light is created with varying degrees of brightness from a soft study lamp to that of a high powered flashbang. This ring then can float above the user wherever they wish, and will even follow them if they move. This spell can be dispelled by the caster simply touching the ring. Corvus: The Corvus seal is a supplementary spell that affects the user. The user casts this seal by placing their hand over their chest, causing the Corvus seal to appear on their back. The seal creates a construct of raven inspired wings, giving the user the ability of flight. This spell can be removed the same way it is created, by placing a palm on the chest and creating the seal again on the user's back. Gemini: The Gemini seal is a unique supplementary spell that makes short-term copies of inanimate objects with starlight. The user casts this spell by making two Gemini seals, one below them to be copied object and a second to where the copy is to be placed. Once the spell is activated, the two seals will raise up, copying the object and creating the exact copy molecule by molecule from the two seals. Once the copy is done, the seals are dispelled. Once the copy has served its use or is no longer usable, the Gemini seal reappears and goes back to the object the same way it was copied, but is deconstructed completely. Fornax: The Fornax seal is a simple supplementary seal used to heat objects. The user casts this spell by placing the seal under or on the object to be heated. Once the seal is activated, it can heat up an object to the temperature needed to melt steel, while the seal itself stay cools to the touch itself. This spell is mostly used for cooking and forging by most users but can be used in combat as well if need be. The seal is dispelled once the user touches their palms to it once again. Hercules: The Hercules seal is a temporary ability buff. This seal gives the recipient an amplified strength to their physical and magical abilities. This spell is good for combat and training use, as it allows the full use of one's abilities without any fatigue or self-caused injury for a short period of time. This time period can range from one hour of use to five minutes, depending on how much energy is expended within that time. This spell can only be used on a person once per 24 hour period as to not overexert oneself. Equipment TBD